


Ты не знаешь ничего!

by sunlight_willow



Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27666005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlight_willow/pseuds/sunlight_willow
Summary: Фантазия о девочке с чёрной стрелой в спине, о которой она не знает. Увы, она не знает и о многих других вещах.





	Ты не знаешь ничего!

В легком платье пролетишь над мостовой,  
Черною пронзённая стрелой,  
Будешь в этом мире вечно ты чужой.  
А вокруг будет праздник греметь,  
Людям нечего будет хотеть,  
И лишь ты будешь совсем одна.

Ведь ты не знаешь, что такое радость,  
Ведь ты не знаешь, что такое счастье,  
Ты не знаешь ничего!  
Вечной тебе печали…

Ты пролетишь над мостовой,  
Пронзённая стрелой,  
Никто тебя тогда уж не узнает.  
И будут люди на небо глядеть,  
Скажут, что ангел печали  
С черным крылом за спиной.

А ты не знаешь, что такое вера,  
А ты не знаешь, что такое Свет и Тьма,  
Ты не знаешь ничего!  
Не жди рассвета…

Ты пролетишь над мостовой,  
Пронзенная стрелой,  
И черным крыльям не угнаться за тобой,  
Ведь даже небо еще верит:  
На многое способна ты.  
Поймешь, что есть и Свет и Тьма,  
И что такое радость, ты узнаешь.  
Ты все еще поймешь.  
Спокойной ночи, Алиса…


End file.
